Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder/Suburban Almanac
These are the almanac entries in Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder. Almaniacs, make the entries! Plants Peashooter Peashooters shoot peas at incoming zombies. Damage: Normal Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Cost: 100 Sun Element: Nature He's fought all the wars, met all the plants, zapped all the zombies, but now everybody's saying Peashooter is becoming quite lazy. He completely disagrees. We tried to ask him why, but he was too busy sleeping. Sunflower Sunflowers produce sun for planting. Toughness: Typical Recharge: Fast Sun Production: Normal Cost: 50 Sun Element: Nature Despite being called Sunflower, she spends hardly any time in the sun. "We all know the reasons," she says, "the sun can get very hot and my petals are easily sun-bleached." Wall-nut Wall-nuts have high health to stall zombies. Toughness: High Recharge: Slow Cost: 50 Sun Element: Nature Wall-nut has become quite the thrillseeker recently. He's one of the few plants able to jump off the statue of Sun Bean without a crash helmet and live to tell the tale. Potato Mine Potato Mines explode upon contact with zombies, but takes time to arm. Damage: Massive Range: Tile Recharge: Mediocre Cost: 25 Sun Element: Nature Did you ever wonder what Potato Mine does underground? Simple, he sleeps and then gets up to tell everyone to keep quiet. So he isn't actually that lazy. When he sees zombies, it's his time to shine. Bloomerang Hits up to 3 targets in a lane, twice! Damage: Normal Range: 3 Targets Recharge: Fast Cost: 150 Sun Element: Nature Boomerangs have been historically used for hunting, as well as sport, and entertainment. They are commonly thought of as an Australian icon, but what they don't tell you is that Bloomerang invented the guys. Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults fling cabbages over shields. Damage: Normal Range: Lobbed Recharge: Fast Cost: 100 Sun Element: Nature Cabbage-pult's getting really famous on GrapeVine. You might have seen him, he does dancing videos on there. His signature dance move is "The Cabbage Patch." Pea Pod Plant more heads on Pea Pod to make it more powerful! Damage: Normal/Moderate/Heavy Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Cost: 125 Sun Element: Nature Some plants wonder whether it gets crowded in Pea Pod's pod. "Sometimes it can, the outside heads seem very comfortable, though," he says. Pity he's the bottom head. Sun-shroom Gives more sun overtime. Toughness: Typical Recharge: Fast Cost: 25 Sun Sun Production: Low, then Normal, then High Element: Rock "Thank you Sunflower for saving us!" the plants say to Sunflower. Meanwhile, "Thank you Sun-shroom for saving us!" the fungi say to Sun-shroom. Looks like both plants and fungi have heroes. Puff-shroom Shoots spores at zombies. Damage: Normal Range: 3 Squares Recharge:Fast Cost: 0 Sun Element: Rock Puff-shroom once found a box of ninja smoke bombs, so when he gets bored he leaves the fight. You didn't think he just rotted away after a minute or two, did you? If yes, then think again. Fume-shroom Shoots fumes that pass through some stuff. Damage: Normal Range: 4 Squares Recharge: Fast Cost: 125 Sun Element: Rock The conventional way to shoot things as a plant is out of the mouth. But not for Fume-shroom. He shoots fumes out of his cap, but why? Because according to him, yeast "does not taste very nice." Trivia # The Statue of Sun Bean references the Statue of Liberty because of Sun Bean's costume in PvZ2.